1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to optical scanners having more than one scanning range. More particularly, the invention relates to combination range scanners which automatically switch between respective scanning ranges.
2. Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,200,597, issued Apr. 6, 1993 to Eastman et al., herein incorporated by reference, shows a portable scanner unit which utilizes a single laser diode assembly.